cardfightvanguardfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
User blog:XrosHearts/Cardfight!! Vanguard: Link ~ The Invitation
Tsukito is looking at the mysterious deck that was in his bag. ---- The Team is at the shop looking at the invitation and the deck with Yukino's brother Dai. "This is suspicious." Ryu said. "How so?" Dai asked. "Besides us, only our relatives know of us being a team. And we haven't been able to enter any big tournament, so why in the world were we given an invitation to a big worldwide tournament obviously meant to be invitation only?" "Maybe its just good luck?" Ai asked while remaining positive. "Even if it is Ryu is right. This invitation had our name on it and the fact there are no teams who use it in the world means it probably shouldn't even have such a name, so accidentally getting it isn't a possibility." Yuki replied. "What about the deck and the note?" Tsukito asked. "It seems the person who gave the deck knew about the invitation and the fact that Tsuko would receive it." Ryu claimed. Dai grabbed the deck and looked at it intensely. "I've never heard of a clan like this, nor is it in any database. It shouldn't exist." "Yet it's still here before our very eyes." Ryu added. "Yeah, and the cards are all real ones too." "Which simply doesn't add up." Yuki said. All of them were staring more intensely at the items now. "Well Tsuko-kun you said you needed to find your clan right?" Ai asked. "Yeah." "Why not use this one? I mean it's owner was obviously intending to give it to you." "I say give it a try." Dai announced. Everyone looked puzzled. "Well Ai is right. And besides if you all really want to know what's going on, these 2 things will be your biggest clues." ---- "I'm going to need this. Right?" Tsukito sighed, "What's going on?" ---- "Wake up! Tsuki! Wake up!" a girl shouted in Tsukito's ears. Tsukito jumped from the sudden sound and jumped out of the bed. "Emma! Don't wake me up like that!" "Well if I don't you were gonna miss out of going to the card shop." "You act like my mom but you are only a year younger than me." "Hurry up! Ai-chan is waiting outside." Tsukito got dressed and left with Emma and Ai. "I don't know how you guys allow someone like him on the team." Emma stated. "Well we have Ryu-kun and Yuki-chan." Ai replied. "Oh yeah, I forgot. You'll be fine then." "You both do know I'm here right?" Both Ai and Emma started laughing. They both arrived at the card shop only to find group of 4 people bothering them. "You nobodies?" One of the girls said, "You don't stand a chance against us!" "Who are they?" Tsuko asked Dai who was watching from a distance. "That's Team Destiny Destroyers. The Current National Champions.""Why can't we have a chance?" Ai asked. "We are the elite Champions. You guys aren't even known." "That doesn't mean we can't win!" "I, Sakura of Team Destiny Destroyers will prove you wrong." Both of them stood at a fighting table. "Stand up the Vanguard! Duo Lovers Singer, Darling." "Brass Feather Gearhawk." Ryu and Yuki look intensely at the match. The rest of Team Destiny Destroyers are smiling as if Ai just sealed her fate. "Bermuda Triangle? Isn't that a clan for little girls?" "No its not! This deck can defeat you!" "We'll see. I ride Steam Fighter, Mesuhede. I call Steam Maiden, Ulunin and discard a card from my hand to draw. Tsuko looked puzzled at the move she just made. "Hey Yuki, why would she waste a card for that?" "I'm not exactly sure why. But the skill of Ulunin lets her get rid of a card she doesn't need and get another." "She is preparing for something." Ryu interrupted. "But what?" "I ride PR♥ISM-Duo, Yarmouk and call Duo Petit Etoile, Peace. Yarmouk attacks." "Did you forget how to count?" "Checking for a trigger." "Ha! You didn't get one." "Boosted by Darling, Peace attacks." "No guard. You know I was actually thinking you might have been slightly decent but with those attacks now I know I was completely wrong." "I ride Mechanized Gear Tiger and Call Endless Galloping Gear Horse. Boosted by Gearhawk, Gear Horse attacks. And now my vanguard attacks." "Guard with Duo Tropical Healer, Medjerda." "Not so fast. I got a stand trigger. Giving all effects to Gear Horse and attacking you." "No guard." "I Ride Duo Blue Marine Chateau, Thames. Attack!" "No Guard." "I ride my avatar. Steaming Chronojet Maiden, Ulnana. I call Steam Fighter, Amber. Amber attacks. And Ulnana attacks." "No Guard" "Gear Horse attacks" "Guard." "I end my turn." "Stand and Draw. I ride Duo Temptation, Reit. And call Duo Mini Heart, Rhone. Duo Beast Ear, Lu Lu. And PR♥ISM-Duo, Yarmouk" "An all out attack?" "Rhone attacks." "Damage check." "Rhone's skill. I return Yarmouk to my hand and search my deck for another copy. Now my vanguard attacks." "No Guard." "First check. Second. Fine! I use my Limit Break! I discard both Yarmouk and Reit stands." "Reit attacks booster by Lu Lu." "Perfect Guard." "I check. Critical and second Critical. All effects to Peace. Peace attacks" "Perfect Guard." "No. I-I end." "Final Turn! I Stride. Ragnaclock Dragon. I attack with my vanguard." "Guard. My 2 criticals and a Lulu." "Triple Drive Check. I got 3 Criticals. Looks like i destroyed your hope." Sakura won the game and left at the table Ai was crying. "Hahaha IS THIS all that you punks got?" Sakura laughed. "Looks like we were worried for nothing." The arrogant team left. "Destiny Destroyers. Don't worry Ai we will beat them." Tsuko said. Category:Blog posts